Historias cortas IH
by LadyBry
Summary: Una serie de historias cotidianas y sin orden de nuestras naranjas favoritas
1. Te contare una historia

Te contare una historia...

-¡Mami, cuenta me por favor una de tus aventuras con Papi!- Dijo Kazui muy emocionado a lado de su padre al que había básicamente obligado con su sonrisa heredada a acostarse con el a pesar de tener un poco de trabajo pendiente.

-Mmm- los ojos de Orihime vagaron un rato por la habitación -Hueco mundo- Murmuro un tanto distante llamando la atención de Ichigo -Te contare lo que paso antes de irme- Sonrió dulcemente llamando la atención de Ichigo, ella jamas había comentado nada de lo que paso en ese lugar y el no tocaba el tema por miedo a traer malos recuerdos.

-¡Siiiii!- Dijo Kazui de 6 años brincando en la cama

-Bueno, a decir verdad es un poco...- Murmuro Orihime y se puso colorada -Bueno.- Concluyo Orihime un poco aborchornada y eso puso celoso a Ichigo pensando en cierto Murciélago.

-Todo comenzó aquí- Dijo Orihime bajando un poco la luz de la lampara para dar un mejor ambiente -Algunos de los mejores y mas poderosos Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas estaban peleando codo a codo con tu Papi contra la nueva 6 espada y su fracciones entre otros y todo se veía perdido para el lado de los Shinigamis- Dijo Orihime observando a su retoño atento a sus palabras desde la seguridad del costado de Ichigo

-¿Y tu Mami?- Pregunto Kazui -¿Donde estabas?-

-Yo estaba en la sociedad de Almas con la Tia Rukia entrenando para ser mas fuerte- Dijo Orihime mirando al techo -En esos momentos sentía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme y menos a los demás- Dijo con una mueca graciosa -Después de mucho entrenamiento Ukitake-Taicho me mando con un Shinigami a nuestro mundo pero en el camino nos esperaba la temida 4 espada Ulquiorra-Kun- Dijo viendo como Kazui saltaba bajo el brazo de Ichigo

-¡Papi lo venció!- Dijo muy orgulloso Kazui

-Si- Dijo Orihime con diversión y un poco de lastima por su carcelero un ser tan solo y triste -Cuando lo encontramos en el camino hirió de muerte al Shinigami que me acompañaba a lo cual yo respondí con mi rechazo y lo cure totalmente-

-¡Oh! ¡Mami es muy poderosa!- Dijo Kazui orgulloso

-Ulquiorra en ese momento me mostró la batalla que tenia Ichigo y los demás Shinigamis, me mostró como estaban perdiendo- Dijo Orihime sin mostrar lo que le afectaba el recuerdo pero apretando el borde de la falda -Sentí importencia por no poder hacer nada... pero el me propuso ir con Aizen-San para que ellos fueran libres. Yo acepte-

-¿Y que paso luego?- Pregunto Kazui, Ichigo en este punto estaba muy interesado

-Me dio un brazalete que me haría invisible y me dio un día para despedirme de un ser querido- Dijo recordando la consideración que era, obviamente, de Aizen-San con cariño -Luego de eso salí al mundo humano, pero Ichigo y los demás estaban heridos. Vague por el instituto y mire a Tatsuki... pensé seriamente en despedirme de ella, pero al final seguí vagando y memorizando mi hogar.-

-¿De quien te despediste entonces Mami?¿Del Tio Uryuu o la Tia Karin?- Pregunto Kazui inocente y somnoliento e Ichigo se puso un poco celoso.

"Ishida" Pensó Ichigo irritado

-No jajajaja- Río Orihime -Seguí vagando hasta que ya era muy de noche, visite a Ichigo- Dijo Orihime sonrojada con una suave sonrisa y Ichigo la miro asombrado -Al entrar el estaba muy herido, estaba cubierto de vendas así que empecé a conversar con el a pesar de saber que estaba inconsciente y al final le dije que... me hubiera gustado tener 5 vidas- Río apenada al ver a Ichigo mirándola tan intensamente -para ser: Astronauta, pastelera, maestra, artista y enfermera pero sobre todo... para enamorarme de la misma persona en todas y cada una de ellas.- Concluyo mientras a Ichigo se le iba el aire y sentía que hasta su Hollow se ponía sentimental.

-Awww que lindo- Murmuro Kazui casi dormido mirando a sus padres

-Luego de eso lo cure como pude ya que no podía usar mis poderes muy bien por la pulsera que me puso Ulquiorra,- Dijo para darle un beso en la frente a su retoño ya dormido y arroparlo -El resto sera otro día- Susurro.

-Orihime...- Susurro Ichigo levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a Kazui -Tu...- Dijo conmovido de ser la persona que escogió en aquella ocasión.

-Si- Dijo Orihime apretando un poco las manos -Y sigo y seguiré opinando lo mismo- Dijo dándole un suave y tierno beso

-Gracias- Dijo abrazándola con ganas -Yo opino lo mismo Hime... Koishiteru-

-Koishiteru Ichigo- Dijo Orihime tomando un respiro y besando tiernamente a su esposo.


	2. corazón

Miro los ojos color plata cansados, pero felizmente satisfechos que le dedicaban una mirada de amor infinito

Miro la mantita de donde sobre salían unas hebritas naranjas y sintió su corazón palpitar infinitamente conmovido

Ella le dedico una sonrisa y le ofreció el preciado bultito, sus manos temblaron ligeramente al sostenerlo

"Apoyalo con cuidado sobre tu pecho Ichigo" Le dijo ella con dulzura

Miro los ojitos color ocre tan similares a los suyos y a la vez tan diferentes en su pequeña e inocente luz

Su corazón sintio un calor tan indescriptible que sus ojos se cristalizaron y su labio tembló

Era un hombre fuerte, quizás el mas poderoso incluso... pero... Eso no importaba, este era el momento mas hermoso que había tenido en su vida

Su amada le miro y sonrió

Y en ese momento sintió que no necesitaba nada mas en su vida... Bueno tal vez... Una princesita, pero eso se lo plantearía a Orihime luego... En unos años


End file.
